Everyone Has A Secret
by AlexisTheTurtle
Summary: When Amber finds a website it gives her new hope. She decides to make a wish on a wishing stone. What is her wish? Will it come true? Why does a website effect her like this? Read to find out! Romance. Deal with it.
1. Send It On

She sat at her computer, it was three fourteen A.M. She was checking her Facebook one last time before bed. She noticed on of her friends had liked some website called "" When she clicked the website it had a logo in the corner that said, "six billion secrets (Everyone Has One. What's Yours?)" She looked a little lower and saw a banner with buttons, underneath the banner was the site statement. "On Six Billion Secrets, people share hopes, fears and dreams - and are treated in a non-judgmental way by a supportive community." She scrolled and began to read these "secrets." Within five minutes she found her black sleeve was soaked in tears. She was crying from reading secrets.

The first one that had made her cry was submitted by a girl who went by "blibiaroz" and her secret had been: "Three years ago, my mom struggled with poor finances.  
>I couldn't sleep at night because I heard how much she cried. I decided to cut out my weekly pay and start working. I was only 11 years old. Each month, my mother received $200 from nobody. I will never forget how the men looked at me while I got undressed." After a minute or two she had come to a secret by "f*cking imperfect" who had submitted: "Dad, Every time you yell at me over nothing, call me names and threaten to hit me, and basically make me feel like shit, I want so badly just to pull down my sleeve and yell "You see this? This is YOUR FAULT." But the worst part? I've done it before, and he doesn't care."<p>

After reading a few more secrets she decided to go to bed. That night she realized she wasn't alone in this battle. That night was the first time in months her silver eyes weren't soaked with tears of sulk and self pity as she fell asleep. Instead each tear she shed that night was for each lost soul who had posted on this site. For every broken heart,  
>for every homosexual rejected by society, for every cutter, for every anorexic, for every bulimic, for every person shot down by strangers who's glances could kill. For every person ho she had discovered as just like her.<p>

"Amber. Amber? Amber wake up." She could hear her mother's soft voice as she woke slowly. After a few minutes she managed to sit up, go to the bathroom and go out to the living room. She was still in her pajamas as she went to the computer. Instead of seeing Facebook, her mother saw her on a site with an orange-yello background. "What're you on?" Her mother asked.

"Something beautiful in this world of ugly hate." Amber responded as her mother stroked her purple and blond hair.

"What?" Her mother and grandmother asked.

"Six Billion Secrets. It's this site where people can get things off their chest and not be judged." She said and decided to read a few secrets aloud. "Around this time last year my best friend was joking around about committing suicide. A week later, they found her in the school bathroom, dead. Please, don't EVER think that they're just joking." She read the secret to her mother and grandmother. A few secrets later and they were crying. Amber was effected more than any of them though. That site along with her close friends made her quit cutting. She started to eat again. She was finally becoming herself again.

The next week didn't go her way at all. She had no way to get on the internet. She had a fantasy world she needed to escape to. She needed roleplay. Thursday night,  
>before bed she took the wishing stone she had, held it close, and made a wish. The next morning she would find out whether or not it came true.<p>


	2. It Ends Tonight

A/N: Six Billion Secrets is a real website I read every chance I get, all secrets go to the people who hold them. Remember that you are beautiful. No matter who you are. Boy, girl, gay, staraight, bi, asian, white, african american, whatever you are, whoever you are, you are beautiful.  
>_<p>The girl woke up in a stange white room, she as sitting at the end of a long white table. At the other end was a girl with blond hair and a white dress. The blond smiled, "Hello." She said.<p>

"Who are you...?"

"You will know in due time whould your heart choose to know." The blond told her. "Now I want you to think about what you want most. Think carefully and close your eyes." The girl closed her eyes and found she had fallen into a sleep again.

"Xembar? Xemmy... XEMMY WAKE UP!" A blond girl was jumping on her twin sister with hair a dark electric blue.

"GAH!" Xembar sat up quickly. "Damn it Namine!" She chased her sister down the stairs, they had fallen asleep in their dresses the night before. Xembar wora a black tank top dress that ent to her knees. As for Namine, her dress was the same but white. The girls scuttled down the stairs making a lap around the living room and falling, laughing. Thier father sat on the couch watching them, his long dark blue hair parted to the right. His ocean blue eyes were happy. That was rare. The girls' mother with blond hair and eyes looking as bright blue as the sky walked in with a giggle. The family was happy. A moment that was rare. It was peaceful. Too peaceful.

A loud thud interupted the peace. Uh-oh. The door had been kicked down, three soldiers from the Central Military were in the house. One was a tall man with short black hair, he had gloves with strange circles. Everyone knew what the circles were. Transmutation circles. The next was a man with black hair and glasses holding a gun. The last was a blond female. She too had a gun. Unlike the others, the girl's brown eyes seem to say she didn't want to do this. "You take the kids Maes!" The first man yelled. The other nodded.

"MOMMY!" Namine cried at the site of the blond woman holding her mother's arms behind her back, a gun to her head.

"DADDY!" Xembar screamed, the man with the gloves had surrounded her father in a flaming ring. The next thing the girls knew a gun had fired, a fire had burned hard then disappeared. Now they were coming for them. "Nami!" Xembar grabbed her sister's hand and they ran. Ran out of the house and into an alley. This is where they stayed for hours until the sun had set and the moon had risen. They snuck back into the house they could no longer call their home. The tears were streaming down both girls' cheeks as they walked through the house. They had found things to start a fire. They walked down to the living room and lit the fire. The flames danced beautifly. They sat there for a while. They're parents death was not in vein. Never. The tears that cried then were not of sorrow or self pity. They were of pride. Pride for who they were. Pride for who their parents had been. The worst was over now and they could breathe again. It was then they made decisions niether wanted. Namine and Xembar knew if they stayed together the military would find them. They never wanted to be separated. It was their worse nightmare. And guess what? This nightmare was saying "Shit just got real."

Namine kissed her sisters cheek which was wet with tears before she left. "I love you." Those would be the last words Xembar would hear from her sister. The worst part? She couldn't do anything about it. 


	3. Listen To Your Heart

Four years later and that memory was still fresh in her mind. Xembar lay awake in her bed thinking about her past as she did most nights. "Christ, all my life has been is a fuck you for Christmas." She mumbled. Riza would've killed her nine year old adopted daughter for using such language but Xembar didn't care. She hated her adoptive parents. They weren't abusive. Oh no.

Four years ago Xembar had dyed her hair blond. If anyone were to see her blue hair she would be killed due to the incident with her parents. She took on the name Emilie, an orphan girl who had been abandoned by her her parents at age 3. Little did she know the people who would take her in were the man and woman who took her parents lives. Riza was a nice woman and Roy was really cool being the flame alchemist. She had a love hate relationship with them. She eventually fell asleep. But tonight was different. Tonight she had not cried herself to sleep, she had fallen asleep normally.

Xembar woke up to screams outside. She looked out her window to see Soldiers from Enots Kcalb had invaded the city. Death was all around. She knew what was coming. She would take nothing with her. When she stepped down stairs Roy and Riza were prepairing to try to get to the military HQ and they wanted her to come with. They were finding all the back paths through town to take. Suddenly Xembar noticed something in an alley and turned down it. Was this what she thought?

"Hello, Xembar." Her sister said.

"Namine!" Xembar exclaimed.

"Sh!" Namine quieted her sister, "Listen, you have to leave the city, they are going to drop a bomb, not a big one. Well a big one. But if you go towards Resembool you'll be safe, and you won't have to hide yourself or your past- our past, any-" She was cut off by a man in a black coat putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Namine, you know not to run off." He said before dragging her towards a portal he seemed to open with his mind.

"NAMI!" Xembar yelled.

"Get out of the city! We WILL see each other again! I promise!" Namine yelled before being dragged through the portal. Xembar followed her sister's advice. Not fifteen minutes later Central went up in fire and smoke. Xembar was safe, walking along the train tracks headed God knows where. 


	4. First Night, Good Night

A/N: To the person who left a review saying "BOOOOOOOORING! When does Axel come in?," Fuck you. I don't really care what you think, kay? And reviewing as anonymous just shows that you yourself, don't have courage to post it as yourself. Kindly fuck off. You have no right. I bet you're a mary-sue, right? Well this is one giant "No Mary-Sues." Zone. So maybe you and your nine year old prissy ass should get off the internet before somebody like myself puts you right back in your place. On Club Penguin. Also, Axle isn't your boyfriend so if you were just reading this for him, forget it.

Xembar eventually reached a town and discovered the town's name was "Resembool". She wandered about, dirty and hungry. Everyone just gave her dirty looks. That is until a lovely young blond came along. She appeared to be fifteen and had the most beautiful light blue eyes. She reminded Xembar of her mother in a way.

"Little girl?" The young woman knelt down to Xembar's height, "Are you lost?"

Xembar looked down as tears filled her as. "I... My... I can't be lost because I don't have anywhere... anyone to find me..."

"What do you mean...?" The blond asked. Xembar started crying. The blond hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Hey, it's alright..." She said.

"M-my parents... Are dead..." She cried.

The blond blinked and hugged the girl tightly, "I'm sorry... My name is Winry, what's yours?"

"Xembar..." She told Winry in a shy voice.

Winry nodded and smiled. She took the girl to her home where her grandmother was sitting in a rocking chair. "Grandma, this is Xembar. She is going to be staying with us for a bit, she has no where to go." She looked to Xembar. "Xembar, this is Pinako." Xembar waved at the woman shyly. Winry took her upstairs. She lead her into the small bathroom, "You get washed up while I find you some clothes, 'kay?"

Xembar nodded as Winry closed the door giving Xembar some privacy. 'She's nice...' Xembar thought to herself as she undressed.

About ten minutes later Winry heard the shower turn off. Xembar stepped and wrapped a towel around herself. "Xembar?" Winry knocked on the door.

"C-come in..." Xembar said. Winry entered the bathroom and set some clothes on the counter smiling then stepped out closing the door.

Later that night Winry tucked Xembar into bed in the guest room and shut off the light. Xembar layed in the bed and smiled. "First night, good night." She said closing her eyes.


	5. Into the Night

A/N: Okei. Dear silver blue moon fox, you need to get the fuck off of fanfiction. Like you could write stories that are any better. I bet you're like six. Also, learn proper grammar. And if something has lemons, don't throw a bitch fit. No one cares what you have to say. Also, Xembar HATES Larxene. Cram it. No one likes you. Not in real life. DEFINITELY not on the internet. You obviously have no taste. Glassfirefly has some of the best stories ever. Did you know her sister was a published author? Do you know how epic her stories are? Also, stop commenting as anon. If you want to prove your point stop being a pussy. Same goes for anyone who decides to do the same shit. It's fucking retarded. Seriously.

Also, to all of those who've been very patient about Axel not being in yet, your wait is almost over. :D! He will be in the next chapter. I promise. 3 Love you my Alchemic Nobodies.

Chapter 5, Into the Night

_Approximately seven years later._

Xembar had walked to the store wanting a bag of Cheetos. It was just getting dark. She walked up the path leading to Winry's house. "Winry?" She called out when she entered the house, she could not hear or see the woman. She wandered into the kitchen and screamed dropping her Cheetos. "Winry!" The sight she saw was not pretty one. What was it? Winry lay on the floor, bleeding from God knows where, a knife in her hand. Xembar knelt down and checked for a pulse. Nothing. She called the police but couldn't bear to stay in the house. She had no clue where she would go, but there was no way she could stay here. She went up to her room, packed a few trinkets with some clothes into a bag, and left.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to leave town. She found herself at the train station and bought a ticket. As much as it hurt to leave, she knew she had to. If she didn't... Well she wasn't sure what would happen. She sat on the platform, waiting and thinking. It got to be late but she didn't care. If the next train didn't come until morning, she didn't care. She'd sleep at the station. She wasn't about to go back to the house.

Quite a while later a train finally showed. Though she had no clue where it was going, Xembar stepped on. She fell asleep almost as soon as she sat down. She began to dream.

She seemed to be walking on nothing, surrounded by what seemed to be whitish-gray clouds that which she could not see past. She stood there for a second before taking a step foreward. The clouds beneath her feet vanished causing her to fall. As she fell, Xembar seemed to notice the whitish-gray cloud walls turning to black. She continued to fall until she eventually blacked out. When she could see through the surface she was lying on. When she stood up she saw several blue lines. She followed said lines with her eyes until she realized that they formed a transmutation circle.

Xembar nervously took a step forward; scared that she'd fall again. She didn't. Instead, when she stepped the lines began to glow bright. Someone about her height appeared, they were wearing a black leather trench coat with the hood up, covering their face. "..." The person was silent. Xembar assumed they were female do to their figure.

"Who are you?" She asked. The person didn't reply.

"Hello." Came a voice from behind.

Xembar jumped and turned to see Namine. "N-Namine?" Xembar blinked. She was surprised to see her sister.

Namine nodded and smiled. "Yup, but I won't be here long. We're going to meet again, that is, if your heart lets us." She said.

"What do you mean...?" Xembar asked. Before Namine could respond her and the other person disappeared. Xembar blacked out once more.

A/N: :U As promised Axel will be in the next chapter. :I


	6. Bring Me to Life

Chapter 6, Bring Me to Life

Axel wandered about the streets of the world that never was. It was quite late and it was dumping rain. He was on his way back to the castle when he noticed something in an alley. Axel turned and walked cautiously down the alley. Next to a wall was a girl with dark blue hair. She was naked. Axel blinked and knelt down, he checked the girl's pulse. Nothing. She had no pulse but she was breathing.

"Another one...? Damn..." Axel mumbled. Not all that long ago he'd found a neko girl running about the city in the rain who had turned out to be a Nobody. He sighed and unzipped his coat. "You're lucky you're pretty and Xemnas would kill me for leaving an intellegent Nobody..." He slid off his coat and gently wrapped the girl in it before picking her up.

Axel was soaked by the time he got back to the castle. There was no sense in taking the girl straight to Xemnas when she was passed out. He took her to Vexen instead. He knocked on the door and Vexen peaked out, he noticed the girl and opened the door.

"Bring her in." Axel nodded and stepped in, carrying her to the lab. Vexen grabbed a few towels and handed one to Axel before spreading one out on the lab table. "Lay her down." He said.

Axel lied the girl down on the towel, taking his coat off of her. "Is she going to be all right?" Axel asked.

"I can't say for sure." Vexen said laying a towel over the girl. He grabbed a syringe out of a box and took a very small blood sample from the girl's arm. "This could take awhile. If you want you could go finish getting dried off, get changed, and come back."

"You sure you don't need me?" Axel asked unsure. Vexen nodded and Axel went up to his room. When he returned to the lab he saw something and rushed over. "Did she just move...?" Vexen nodded.

"I believe she may awaken soon. If she does could you do me a favor?" Vexen asked.

"Hm?" Axel cocked his head to the side.

"Well it's late, I don't exactly think Xemnas would like us waking him up in the middle of the night or walking in on him and Saix. I don't have room in here. Can she stay in your room?"

Axel nodded with a smile, "Of course. Did you happen to figure out who the hell she is while I was gone?"

"Well," Vexen started. "I couldn't find a lot on her but, I did find a few things on her family and it explains quite a bit. Her name is Xembar Amushi Natsume. Appaently she is from somewhere known as 'Central' and her family is dead except for a sister who is missing and has been since Xembar went missing when their parents were killed. She was wanted by the military until Central was blown up."

Axel blinked, "Geez."

A few moments later Xembar her eyes. "Nnnn..." She looked around, her silver eyes hardly open. "Where am I...?"

Vexen took a flashlight out and shined it in her eyes. Her pupils dialated fine. "Well dear, you're in a place known as The World That Never Was. You're far from where you were living but it's supposed to be this way. You'll learn more in due time. It's late, Axel is going to let you stay in his room and we'll tell you a little more in the morning." Axel waved awkwardly when Vexen mention his name. Xembar could only manage a nod.

"I have clothes you can borrow when we get up to my room. They'll be big, but they'll do." Axel said. Xembar once again nodded. Axel picked her up gently and headed up to his room.


	7. Nemo

Chapter 7, Nemo

The next morning Axel woke Xembar up. After Xembar was awake Axel handed her something, a black leather coat like his own but smaller. With it were gloves, under things, and a pair of pants. There was a pair of black boots by the bed as well. "Vexen got them and told me to give them to you." He smiled lightly, "Get dressed. I have to take you to see Xemnas." He left the room so Xembar would have a little privacy.

Xembar stood up and stripped then put on the clothes that Axel had brought her. She went into Axel's bathroom and ran a brush through her hair. A few minutes later she was ready to go when she heard something going on in the hall.

"L-Larxene please!" She heard a girl yell.

"Don't you 'Larxene please' me you little brat!" Another girl yelled.

"Both of you shut the Hell up!" Xembar heard Axel yell outside the door. This scared her and caused her to jump a few feet from the door. She heard bits and pieces of an argument going on but was to scared to listen in. After a few minutes the voices went away. She heard Axel knock on the door. She opened it.

"Ready?" Axel asked. Xembar managed a nod but couldn't form any other response.

He lead her through the castles corridors until they came to a wide open area where a man with silver hair who was wearing the same coat as Axel was standing.

"Xemnas?" Axel looked at the man, stepping towards him. Xembar followed close.

"Hm?" The man turned around, his orange eyes flashing when he saw Xembar. "Axel? What is _that_?"

Xembar glared, she did not enjoy people speaking as if she were an item.

"_She_ is a Nobody I found passed out in the street last night." Axel said in a rather defensive tone.

"Oh." Xemnas said. "Well what's _her,"_ He seemed to spit the word, "name? Or does she even have one?"

Axel opened his mouth to speak when Xembar made a small noise. "M-my name... My name is Xembar." She said in a quiet yet aggravated voice. Xemnas and Axel blinked and looked at her, shocked. Axel had only heard her speak maybe a couple of sentences the night before.

"Did she just...?" Axel blinked a couple times, still shocked.

Xemnas nodded, "She seems to be awakening and remembering better than Roxas and Xion did, yet not as well as the other one." Xemnas said almost seeming fascinated. "Well lets gather the others and get everything together..." He sighed slightly and walked off.


	8. Alligator Sky

Chapter 8, Aligator Sky

Days passed. Xemnas had told Xembar she needed to go get checked by Vexen before she could get sent on a mssion. She decided on the fourth day to go to Vexen. As she walked into his lab she saw a boy with slate blue hair who appeared to be her age. Him and Vexen were talking.

"Um... Hello?" Xembar's cheeks had a slight pink shade to them.

Vexen looked at her, "Hello, Xembar." He said with a smile. The younger boy turned and looked at her, "Xembar, this is Zexion."

Xembar's cheeks went from a light pink to a deeper red. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Zexion." She smiled. Zexion nodded and walked off.

"I will never understand that boy..." Vexen mumbled, "Anyways, I presume you're here because Xemnas said I needed to make sure your health was in check?"

Xembar nodded.

Vexen blushed slightly, "Is what you have under your coat appropriate?"

She nodded again.

"Alright, I need you to take off your coat then." He said. Xembar did so and Vexen took her coat and hung it up. Underneath the coat she was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tight short sleeved shirt. Vexen did the usual at first, checked her height and weight and all that. But then he had to run a few tests because of the fact Xembar didn't have that much of a medical record. He told her that if anything came up he'd let her know but she seemed healthy.

Vexen sent Xembar on her way and she went up to her room where she usually hung out.


	9. Crush

Chapter 9, Crush

A few days later Xembar woke up to a familiar blue eyed, slate blue haired Nobody shaking her shoulder, "Wake up. You're going you first mission and I have to take you." Zexion said, a not exactly pleased tone in his voice.

"A-alright... I'm up..." Xembar said, sitting up.

"Good. Meet me in the grey area." Zexion said before leaving.

Xembar got out of bed and found her black skinny jeans and top and put them on before putting on her black leather coat. She then walked in the bathroom and brushed her hair. She stepped out of her room, walking to the grey area. She saw Zexion and walked over to him.

"Ready?" He asked. Xembar, who could not make her blush fade to save her life, nodded. Zexion opened a dark corridor. "Ladies first."

Xembar blushed deeper, "Thank you." She said as she stepped through. Zexion followed her, the portal closing behind him. They appeared in what looked to be a plaza. There were shops and an orange trolly. Much of the plaza was orange.

"Welcome to Twilight Town." Zexion said. "Follow me." He began to walk past the shops. Xembar followed close. Zexion lead her to a large open area where some black things with yellow eyes appeared.

"Gah! What are those things?" Xembar jumped and a katana appeared in each of her hands.

"The enemy." Zexion said in a calm tone. "They're weak. With those things you can take them out easily and from what Vexen said, your record says you've been in plenty of fights. Take these whimps out." He said.

Xembar nodded and leaped into the middle of the swarm. She slashed at them. Two by two she eliminated them.

Zexion blinked. "That was fast. I guess we can go back now. Why don't you try opening the corridor?"

Xembar nodded and focused her energy to her palm, she flicked her wrist up and a dark corridor appeared. Zexion walked through, Xembar following. They returned to the castle and Xembar went off to her room.


	10. Bruises and Bitemarks

A/N: The rating of this fanfiction has been changed to "M" due to the rape scene below. Feel free to skip this chapter if you dislike sex in fanfics. Do NOT leave a review bashin on lemons. :| It'll piss me off and you'll be all caps raged.

Chapter 10, Bruises and Bitemarks

Later that night Xembar found herself incapable of sleeping. She decided to go to the castle kitchen in search of tea. Xembar was raiding the kitchen when Axel walked in.

"What're you doing up?" He yawned.

"... I can't sleep..." Xembar said.

"Do you need someone to sleep with?" Axel grinned a little.

"Not you." Xembar replied coldly.

"Oh right. I bet you want Zexion. Listen, I've seen the way you look at him but... He's gay. He wants to be with Demyx. Sorry you had to hear it from me." He said.

"Don't lie just because you want him." Xembar said before leaving. She went back to her room and managed to fall asleep. When she woke up the next morning she found a note on her desk.

'According to number VI you did well on

your mission yesterday. Since you did

so well we are sending you on your own

today.

-Xemnas"

Xembar sighed. "Damn it..." She wanted to go with Zexion. She didn't want to listen to Axel. She wanted the illusionist. She sat there and tried to wake up but soon realized she wasn't dreaming. She stood up and got ready. She then went out to the grey area where Saix informed her of where her mission would be. Xembar opened a dark corridor and left for Twilight Town.

She appeared in the sand lot wher several Shadows seemed to be waiting for her. She quickly took them out. Xembar then walked up a slight hill when she noticed something down an alley.

She turned and walked down the alley, "Hello?" She was looking around. She sighed hen she reached the end. When Xembar turned to leave she saw someone before her in a coat like her own. "Who are you?"

They had their hood up, only allowing her to see their mouth which formed a smirk, "Your worst nightmare." The person threw her down and pinned her to the ground, taking his hood off.

"Axel! Let me go you ass!" She yelled.

"No." He was smirking wildly as he unzipped the girl's coat. She was squirming under him while he continued to undress her. He unbuttoned and zipped her jeans, carrassing her leg as he slid them off. This made Xembar shutter. Axel smirked and hooked a finger on her panties, sliding them off. He then began to strip himself.

"Let me go!" Xembar cried.

"No." Axel said as his coat basically fell off his lanky body. He undbottoned and unzipped his own pants, sliding them off. He thrusted his member into the small girl. She was tight.

"Ah!" She screamed. He thrusted hard causing her to cry out. After several minutes Xembar's body began to register pain as pleasure. A moan slipped from her, causing her to blush.

"Y-you like that?" He thrusted harded and faster, biting her shoulder and neck. Xembar moaning and arching her back into him. She didn't want to let him win, but her body was fighting her will. He thrusted, his hips shuddering slightly. Xembar arched her back and moaned as she climaxed unwillingly. He followed shortly after. He pulled out of her, causing her to make a small squeak. He stood up, got dressed, and left.


	11. Arms of an Angel

Chapter 11, Arms of an Angel

Xembar lie in the alley. She was dizzy, her entire body was aching, she couldn't move. She coughed and felt a sharp pain in her chest. The world began to spin around her as she started to slip out of consciousness. She heard footsteps. They got closer and closer. 'Please don't be Axel...' She thought. Her mind then went blank. She was conscious, but she may as well not have been.

Zexion knelt down by the small blue haired girl, placing a hand to her head. "You poor girl. Who would do such a thing...?" He said in a voice that almost had concern in it. He put her pants on her, trying to watch where he touch as he was unsure of whether or not she could feel in her current state. He then wrapped her in her coat before picking her up. "Now, to Vexen." He stood up and opened a dark corridor, walking through carrying Xembar.

Vexen turned to notice the slate-blue haired boy. "Zexion. What is it?"

Zexion bounced the basically lifeless Xembar in his arms, "Her." He said.

Vexen blinked. "Lie her down."

Zexion did so, "Are you going to need me?"

Vexen was assessing Xembar's wounds, noticing some were quite deep. "I shouldn't, but I want you to stay. Some of these wounds might need some herbs to help them heal."

Zexion nodded and sat down, summoning an older looking book. Vexen continued to look over the wounds. He noticed several of them seemed to resemble bite marks. "So out of curiousity," Vexen started, "Do you have any clue as to what happened to her?"

"It looks like she was raped or something. She was naked when I found her." Zexion said, reading his book.

Vexen slid off her pants gently and blinked. He sighed and got some type of swab then swabbed her female parts gently, collecting some kind of sample.

"Hnnn..." Xembar made a noise, opening her eyes a little.

Zexion blinked and walked over, "Morning sleepy." He said in a smartass tone.

Xembar looked at him, still not fully conscious. "H-h-hi..." She seemed almost frightened.

Zexion ran a hand through her hair gently. She was shaking a little but Zexion's touch seemed

Xembar shook her head, "I... I don't wanna talk about it..." She said in a nervous voice.

"Alright. You don't have to." Zexion said in a calm tone.

"I just..." Xembar whimpered a little, "I don't want to be alone tonight..."

"Zexion, why don't you let her stay in your room tonight?" Vexen suggested.

Xembar looked at Zexion with hopeful eyes. "Please? Would you?"

Zexion sighed a little. "Alright. But only for tonight."

Xembar clung to him. "Thank you." She said in a quiet voice.

Zexion nodded and smiled slightly.

Vexen sighed a little, "This is going to probably take all night. Zexion, take Xembar up to your room and let her use your bathroom to take a shower."

"Alright." Zexion looked to Xembar, "Ready?" He asked.

Xembar nodded and sat up weakly. "Y-yeah..." Her coat fell off, revealing her torso. "Ah!" She scrambled, embarressed.

Zexion sighed a little and assisted in helping her put the coat on before scooping her up gently. "I'll carry you." He said.

Xembar could feel a blush creeping over her cheeks. "Thank you." She smiled.

Zexion nodded and looked to Vexen, "If you need us you know where we'll be."

"Yes. And if her pain gets bad, make her some tea or something containing mint and stinging nettles. They should help." Vexen told Zexion.

"Will do." Zexion said as he exited with Xembar in his arms.

Xembar couldn't help but cling to Zexion a bit. He was cold but it felt nice as her normal temperature was about one hundred six degrees fahrenheit. She continued to lie in his arms in her clingy matter allowing her mind to wander. 'He's like an angel...' She thought to herself. To her, being in his arms was just like being in those of an angel.


	12. If I Die Young

Chapter 12, If I Die Young

Zexion set Xembar down when they got into his room. She stumbled. She was tired and worn from earlier that day. She bumped into Zexion and yawned a little.

"Xembar..." Zexion sighed a little, "You need to clean out your wounds before you go to bed..."

"I-I know... But it hurts... And I'm-" She was interupted by a yawn, "I'm tired..."

'At this rate she'll fall asleep showering which could cause her to get even more hurt...' Zexion thought. "Hey Xembar? I know it might be uncomfortable, and a little awkward, but can I come in the shower with you? I've got your blood on me and I don't want you to fall asleep in there."

Xembar blushed slightly, "S-sure..." She nodded a little before walking to the bathroom, tripping a couple of times. Zexion followed her. She slid off her coat, revealing her slender, sliced up body.

Zexion unzipped his own coat and let it fall off his body before undoing his pants. With a sigh he dropped them, leaving himself completely naked along with Xembar. Her blush grew deeper, she glanced at his lower regions before Zexion coughed awkwardly, causing Xembar to jump a little. He took her warm hand and helped her into his shower. He turned the water on, what to him, was rather warm.

"C-cold..." Xembar shivered.

Zexion blinked, "This is cold to you...?" Xembar nodded and clung tightly to him. He blinked, blushing a bit. 'If I turn it up I'll be frying to death...' He thought. Zexion then sighed. "If you let me," He started, "I'll wash out your wounds then we can get out quicker and let you warm up. I'm only going to do it if you say I can though. Because, well..." He blushed and looked down at the small girls breasts, "It requires touching certain places..."

Xembar blinked, blushing very deep. She then nodded giving her consent. Zexion grabbed the soap and lathered it in his hands. He gently but swiftly scrubbed Xembar's wounds, trying to be careful of how he touched her. She shivered a little once he got to her breasts. She didn't exactly struggle as her mind was trying to find some sort of pleasure in this.

'At least I got him to touch me like this...' Xembar thought quietly to herself. Zexion finished and rinsed his hands off then made sure Xembar was completely rinsed off before he turned off the water. He helped her out gently then wrapped her in a towel. He hugged her gently, not exactly in a friendly way, but to help her get warm.

"Can you walk to my bed on your own?" He asked.

Xembar nodded. "I-I think so..."

"Then go and I'll be in in a few minutes to help you get some clothes." Zexion said.

Xembar nodded and in a wobbly manner, walked out. She went and sat on his soft bed.

Zexion remained in the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off then wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom to find Xembar curled up in her towel asleep on his bed. Zexion blinked and sighed a little. She looked so cold. Zexion pressed a hand against her forehead gently and blinked.

'She's freezing...' He thought. He walked into the bathroom and found a thermometer. Zexion walked back over to his bed and shook Xembar's shoulder gently. "Xembar," He continued to shake her shoulder, "Wake up. I need to check something."

"Nnnn..." Xembar opened her eyes weakly. "Zexion..." She yawned, "I want to sleep..." She seemed a bit whiny and desparate.

"I know, but I really need to check you're temperature. Will you please sit up?" He was trying to be sweet, but he was so concerned.

Xembar sighed and sat up. Zexion stuck the thermometer in her mouth. A moment later it beeped. Zexion took the thermometer and blinked. "Um... I-I'll be back..." He said, concerned. "Get under the covers and stay there." He told Xembar before opening a dark corridor and dashing through it. He appeared in Vexen's lab. "Vexen. We have a situation."

"Hm? What is it, Zexion?" Vexen asked as he turned to look at Zexion.

Zexion handed the thermometer to Vexen. "Xembar was complaining that she was cold, so I took her temperature."

Vexen blinked. "Ninety-eight point six... For any normal person that's a good temperature. For a fire element though... If it gets much lower it could kill her. Bring her here."

Zexion nodded and left for his room.


End file.
